


Tattoo

by IsThisEvenGood



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Xen is the only male in this, is this even good?, oc work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenGood/pseuds/IsThisEvenGood
Summary: Thank you for clicking on this. This is my first Oc work that I have finished and it was harder than I thought. But yeah thanks again.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this. This is my first Oc work that I have finished and it was harder than I thought. But yeah thanks again.

“Hey Twilight what’s that on your arm?” Dian asked puzzled.

She had just seen a black shape on her friends forearm. It didn’t look like a birthmark or a natural witch mark.

“Oh that,” The girl spoke calmly, “That’s a tattoo.” 

Dian, Coal and Xen just stared at her as she took a sip of her water.

Coal finally broke the silence. “Since when did you have a tattoo?”

“I got it a year ago," Twilight spoke.

“But you weren’t even 18 then.” Xen stated, still confused.

“Well umm I was kind of forced to get it.”

“Forced?” Dian asked worriedly.

“Yeah by my jerk of an ex boyfriend” twilight took another sip of water to keep her nerves down. It wasn’t working well.

“Why were you with him in the first place?” Xen asked,obviously jealous.

“He said I meant the world to him. I believed it and learned to love him back. Turns out he just wanted my money and title to gain popularity.”she sipped again, still not helping her nerves . 

“But why the tattoo?” Dian was still curious.

“I’ll just show you it.” She said and pulled up her sleeve.

What was underneath wasn’t what anyone had expected. 

The tattoo were Japanese characters with both there initials circled by hearts that covered a tree.

“That’s a weird tattoo.” Dian said.

“What does that mean?” Xen asked, poking the Japanese charecters.

“Ai wa watashitachi o shibaru.” She said, “translates to “love binds us. Basically means that for every fight we have our romance is still there.” 

She started to tear up. 

She pulled up her sleeve. “There you saw it.Can we change the subject please?”

“Sure hun.” Dian said as she turned the tv on to show the Nightmare before Christmas, “wanna watch it?”

“Hell yeah.” Said Coal enthusiastically as she cuddled up to Dian making the others smile at the couple happily in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah if any translation is wrong I am sorry. I do not know Japanese. I will be happy to correct it if you tell me the proper words.


End file.
